Scroll machinery for fluid compression or expansion is typically comprised of two upstanding interfitting involute spirodal wraps or scrolls which are generated about respective axes. Each respective scroll is mounted upon an end plate and has a tip disposed in contact or near contact with the end plate of the other respective scroll. Each scroll further has flank surfaces which adjoin, in moving line contact or near contact, the flank surfaces of the other respective scroll to form a plurality of moving chambers. Depending upon the relative orbital motion of the scrolls, the chambers move from the radially exterior ends of the scrolls to the radially interior ends of the scrolls for fluid compression, or from the radially interior ends of the scrolls to the radially exterior ends of the scrolls for fluid expansion. The scrolls, to accomplish the formation of the chambers, are put in relative orbital motion by a drive mechanism. Either one of the scrolls may orbit or both may rotate eccentrically with respect to one another.
A typical scroll machine, according to the design which has a non-orbiting scroll, includes an orbiting scroll which meshes with the non-orbiting scroll, a thrust bearing to take the axial loads on the orbiting scroll, a motion control member for preventing relative rotation of the scroll members and a lubricant supply system for lubricating the various moving components of the machine including the thrust bearing.
Scroll machines are currently used in a variety of applications and markets including refrigeration, air conditioning and heat pump applications. Each particular application or market is sensitive to specific operating points of the compressor. In applications where the ambient temperature conditions vary, as in outdoor applications, the compressor must be designed to operate at a median temperature and thus run somewhat inefficient when ambient temperatures are at their extremes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to optimize scroll machinery performance to particular markets without incurring the high costs of manufacturing a specific design of compressor for each particular market.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide for the attachment of a multi-functional device to either or both of the non-orbiting and orbiting scrolls that serves the purpose of optimizing or altering the discharge port geometry to a specific compression ratio, or for modulation of compression ratios for performance optimization. The ability to incorporate such a device into the scroll machinery after a generic discharge port has been machined into the scrolls would allow for the cost effective machining and assembly of the scroll machinery, a cost effective method of optimizing scroll performance to particular markets which are sensitive to specific operating points, and a way to add features to modulate the performance or efficiency of the scroll machinery within an application based on changing indoor and outdoor ambient temperature conditions.